


Auld Lang Syne

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Years and Charlie wants more than a kiss even if Colby’s on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Takes is part of Vignettes ‘Verse and takes place after Chapter 12 Christmas Dinner.

  
Colby kept his eyes on the rooftops even as the crowd below cheered. Colby saw nothing suspicious. A half remembered rendition of Auld Lang Syne wafted up from the crowd and fireworks burst overhead but Colby maintained radio silence.

The usual extremists and nut jobs had phoned in their holiday threats of total chaos, and even though odds were 99% of them were bullshit the political climate meant they all had to be taken seriously. Some bit of Charlie's threat math had stationed Colby on a roof top with an optimal view of something. So far Colby had seen nothing but hordes of drunks stumbling through the streets.

He supposed it could be worse. At least he wasn't freezing his ass off in Times Square.

Behind him Colby heard a door squeak. He went for his weapon but quickly recognized Charlie's profile in the light of the stairwell.

“What are you doing here?” Colby whispered harshly as soon as Charlie got close enough.

“Came up to say Happy New Year.” Charlie didn't even try to lower his voice.

“That couldn't have waited?”

“Nope. It's already a little too late.”

“Too late for what?”

“This.” Charlie pressed a firm kiss to Colby's lips.

Colby jumped back. “I'm on duty.”

“Yes you are. It's also New Years and I personally calculated the odds of something happing in that one second while I kissed you and decided that it was more than okay.”

“Someone still could have seen.”

In the dark Colby could practically hear Charlie's eyes roll. “I know where every cop and agent in the city is at this very moment.” Charlie eased his body up close to Colby's. “You could fuck me standing up right here and no one would ever see.”

That image sank into Colby's mind like a lead anchor and embedded itself deep. The risk addicted adrenaline junkie in him thought it sounded like a great idea. The rest of Colby was frantically objecting. “Are you drunk?'

Charlie smiled. “Just horny. I spent the holidays beating off like a teenager again and then you get home only to rush into this.”

Colby could feel his cock swelling, having been neglected through the holidays back home, and that swelling was not helped by Charlie tracing his fingers along it.

“How much longer does your math say I have to stay on this building?”

“Ten whole minutes.”

The idea of waiting ten minutes for Charlie suddenly felt like a 20 year prison sentence but Colby didn't get where he was, such as it was, by being impatient. He grit his teeth and took a step away from Charlie. “Ten minutes then.”

Colby went back to scanning the crowd and trying to ignore Charlie.

Finally Don's voice came over the radio. _“All right everyone, stand down. Happy New Year.”_

If anyone replied Colby didn't hear it. He pulled the radio from his ear and grabbed Charlie, pressing their lips together tight. Charlie pulled back just enough for their tongues to have some space to twist around each other.

Quickly that wasn't enough. He knew he only had so long before someone came looking for him. He dropped his hands to Charlie's jeans and Charlie's hands went to his. Colby hissed a little at the cool air against his cock but that didn't slow him down.

Charlie pressed a condom and packet of lube into his hand. Colby looked around then dragged them both over to the door of the stairwell. Charlie turned around and braced himself. They'd done it fast and dirty before but this was going to be breaking land speed records. He rolled on the condom and lubed up.

Charlie was bouncing impatiently on his toes when Colby grabbed his hips and lined up. “You okay?” Colby asked.

Charlie just nodded. Colby pushed. Slowly. Charlie pushed back. Colby felt his heart thump faster in his chest as nothing happened then Charlie began to open and the head of his cock slid in.

Charlie hiss and began stroking his own cock at what sounded like a fast and ruthless pace. Colby pushed kept pushing in slowly until his balls were warm against Charlie's ass and his cock was being squeezed in something just a little softer than a vice. Colby wrapped an arm around Charlie's chest and breathed because it felt right. Buried in Charlie’s body, feeling his pulse under his hands suddenly felt like really coming home.

Colby decided that was too big a thought to have right at that moment. Instead he thought about the fucking.

Charlie started pulling his hips forward groaning low as Colby slid out almost as slowly as he'd gone in.

Colby heard his radio crackling and simply went for broke driving back in as fast as he thought Charlie could take. Charlie met him stroke for stroke, curses and endearments falling from his lips. Then Charlie stopped and squeezed down. Colby heard the small splash of Charlie's cum hit the metal door, the sound of his panting somehow rising above the drunken party on the street below.

Colby thanked God when Charlie relaxed again. He was so close to the edge himself he was about to scream. He slammed into Charlie, hard, just three more times before he was unloading, his legs trying to crumple under him.

He leaned his forehead against the back of Charlie's neck and eased himself out. Charlie gave another little hiss.

“Sorry.” Colby stripped off the condom. “You okay?”

Charlie gave a breathy chuckle and started doing up his jeans. “Yeah. I might be walking a little funny tomorrow but I'm _really_ not complaining.” Charlie turned around and kissed him. “Why don't we check in then take the rest of this party back to my place Agent Granger, before Don sends a search party?”

Colby gave Charlie another quick kiss. “That, Doctor Eppes, sounds like a great idea to me.”


End file.
